cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LukeDocker99
Welcome thumb|200px|right|Please watch on Youtube the annotations are important Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ThumbnailCAMKWTN9.jpg page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 02:51, December 18, 2011 new wiki Your wiki is exactly what the star wars fanon wiki is doing, sorry that i did not realise this earlier Wuher MosEisley 01:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) What? LukeDocker99 01:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! wordmark Is this good? I will be happy to change it for you. and for dot, do you need a dot code or do you already have one, if you already have one you can give it to a friend or you can let next months winner get it which i prefer that way we can keep these contests going longer Wuher MosEisley 03:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you can give the next person it. And yes, that pic is fine. LukeDocker99 11:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Jd4299 All he did was remove an unneeded gap that made the page look odd. also ,if you want to know what people changed in a page, just click the http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Docker&diff=26449&oldid=26267 icon next to the edit in wikia activity. Wuher MosEisley 00:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Prizes? When do you want me to give you your 40,000 credits worth of items? DarthRyu (talk) 15:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tonight, if possible. 7:00 pm, August 15, 2012. I will go online around that time to recieve the items. Thank you for your cooperation. :P LukeDocker99 (talk) 17:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No problemo. I still have your credits, nice and still warm. :P DarthRyu (talk) 19:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Just how I like it. --LukeDocker99 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool profile You are absolutly insulting to me. I can't believe you could even think to doing that. Yes I understand your frustration, but still. Personal information is to be kept personal. What about this do you not understand? You are truly unbelievable. I can now say that you '' are a bad person as well. Have a nice day. Empress Raxxum Gelvan, Svess Empire 01:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I owe you nothing, you have lied to me and none of what we had apparently w real. You used me. You are such a hypocrite. You come here and tell ''me how much I am a bad person!?--LukeDocker99 (talk) 01:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to talk SarahAmadale10 (talk) 12:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Sarah Amadale So do I, Sarah. --LukeDocker99 (talk) 18:24, October 17, 2012 (UTC) 1. You made dinner for me then LEFT. 2. You've only hugged me like TWICE. 3. I'm only happy around you because of the fact that I'm around you, nothing that you have ever said. 4. The only thing you've done outside of our "relationship" is choose Rax over me (how you feel about THAT?) and pretend we we're friends (and nothing has changed since then except our "relationship status"). 5. Why do you think the army risks their lives for others? (I'll give you a hint: LOVE). 6. I'm a CHRISTIAN, and nothing is changing that. 7. Respond to this and I'll rip something's head off. 8. Even if we're in a relationship or not, Luke Docker, I'll love you, you jerk. Here are my counter-arguments for each of your "points" 1. Ya, I am sorry about that, I was thinking of redoing that dinner another time, but my sister's birthday was yesterday so I have been occupied. 2. Hugged you twice? Hmmmm, twice within the last week alone. Several times within the last 6 months or so. 3.I remember you saying I helped you get through some tought times. 4. You chose Dee over me, so I tried to move on even after you broke up with Dee and still turned me down. We were and are good friends. I don't know how that suddenly changed. 5. Duh! 6. Was I ever against you being a christian? Nope, I am all for it. Great religion which I also am fond of. 7. Ummmm.... Don't hurt anyone. 8. Even if we are in a relationship or not, Sarah Amadale, I'll always love you, you turkey. We can discuss this more and possibly get past it sometime if you want, just like we have in the past, and just as we will continue to do into the future. --LukeDocker99 (talk) 02:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (uh before I go...) 1. Isn't that sweet, sorry I'm too busy getting my heart pulled out by mine. Not to mention I may have to leave my school early if my parents get new jobs and I'll miss graduation with my friends who I've known for almost 5 years. 2. I could care less how many times you touched me... 3. Dude, come on, I've never been through anything as traumatizing as getting MY HEART RIPPED OUT. ^^ 4. We weren't as good of friends till that whole Rax thing, but we're even now, how polite of us! 5. #1 Girl Texting Rule: If you send me a one word text, I'm not responding 6. So fond you asked me to live with you... Here's a little reminder: O <-- rings were invented for a reason 7. Well thanks for responding! -_- 8. Thank you, dumper, I feel so much better. Cya around. Chat Request Hey man. When you're available, can you please get on chat? I need to talk to you. Jedi Master Kahar Zamet - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." (talk) 14:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC)